1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device generally consists of liquid crystal cells and a polarizing plate, mostly includes an adhesive layer formed on one surface of the polarizing plate to bond the liquid crystal cells to the polarizing plate. Otherwise, in order to improve performance of the liquid crystal display device, a phase retardation plate, a wide viewing angle compensation plate, or a luminance-enhancing film is additionally attached to the polarizing plate by an adhesive to be used.
The adhesive used for bonding the liquid crystal cells to the polarizing plate may be exposed to hot and humid environments during manufacturing, transporting or management after the bonding, therefore, it is required that the adhesive has excellent durability in order to maintain desired adhesiveness even under the above-described severe circumstance.
Further, the adhesive must be peeled off and adhered again when misalignment, impurity mingling, etc. occurs during bonding, and if necessary, therefore, must have easily peeling-off and re-bonding, that is, reworking properties.
As the adhesive used in the above-described bonding, an adhesive composition including a silane compound having a hydrocarbon group has been disclosed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H7-331204). However, this adhesive cannot maintain desired adhesiveness to an extent required in an environment in which the adhesive is practically used, as well as, adhesiveness may be increased too much under hot and humid conditions or the adhesive may remain on a substrate during peel-off, and hence causing difficulties in peeling-off and re-bonding.